rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emerald Sustrai/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art v3e4 emerald concept art.png|From the credits of "Lessons Learned". Young Emerald Concept Art.png|From the credits of "Beginning of the End". RWBY Amity Arena concept art of Emerald Sustrai.jpg|Concept art of Emerald Sustrai for RWBY: Amity Arena. Official Designs Cinder and her Associates, cap.png|Emerald, Mercury Black and Cinder Fall's silhouettes during the post-credits. VOLUME 2.jpg|Emerald's appearance in the official Volume 2 poster. GreyAndTurquioseAndASpecialReference.png|Emerald, as seen in front of Mercury. Emerald(back).png|Back of Emerald, showing her weapon. Emerald 2.png|Temp photo of Emerald's face and torso, from the official render, on loan from Monty. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Promotional Material RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter. RWBY Amity Arena Emerald Sustrai icon.png|Emerald's character artwork icon from RWBY: Amity Arena. Turnaround Models Emerald turnaround.png|Emerald turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Merchandise EmeraldDecal.jpg|Emerald's decal. RWBY_Villains_800.png|Emerald on the RWBY Villains poster. RWBY_Vol_5_Villains_Poster.jpg|RWBY Vol 5 Villains Poster. RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|RWBY Chibi Road Rage Poster. EMERALD 1024x1024.jpg|''RWBY'' Emerald Figure. Miscellaneous Dancey fancey crem.png|Emerald dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. v3 advertisement screenshot.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles. Lazer Team Livestream Stream00006.png|"Your friend is pretty good!" "Yeah, whatever..." Stream00003.png|"Stop grandstanding you moron and finish her!" Stream00002.png|"Stay cool, Ems... Don't let her suspect!" Manga Chapters Manga 15, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Neopolitan.jpg|Emerald, Mercury, and Neopolitan making a cameo in Chapter 15. Official Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses covers Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 09.png|Emerald on the cover of the ninth "Vol.1: Red Like Roses" side story. ''RWBY: Combat Ready'' Emerald Cards Emerald Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Emerald Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg Emerald Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00009.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00010.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00034.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00460.png Black and White 1116 Black and White 27579.png|An early design of Emerald, on the right. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Trailer V2t 5.png|Entering Roman's hideout. V2t 6.png|Senior personnel do not get involved with shifting cargo. 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_1321.png|At their mistress' beck and call. V2t 27.png Volume2Prom.PNG Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01020.png|The Queen has pawns. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01467.png 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01513.png|Emerald's possible symbol, visible on her back. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01537.png|Weiss versus Emerald. Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_00794.png 1201 Best Day Ever_00889.png 1201 Best Day Ever_00972.png|"Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" 1201 Best Day Ever_01203.png 1201 Best Day Ever_01427.png|"I will seriously pay you to shut up." 1201 Best Day Ever_02253.png|"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..." 1201 Best Day Ever_02772.png|Glaring intensifies. 1201 Best Day Ever_03062.png|Books everywhere. 1201 Best Day Ever_03280.png|Ding! 1201 Best Day Ever_03402.png|Even more books. 1201 Best Day Ever_04661.png|Found you. 1201 Best Day Ever_06564.png|Tukson's last stand. 1201 Best Day Ever_07202.png|"What's with that?" 1201 Best Day Ever_19525.png 1201 Best Day Ever_19644.png 1201 Best Day Ever_19842.png 1201 Best Day Ever_20518.png|High stakes, high tension argument. 1201 Best Day Ever_21783.png|"What? Like a Puma?" 1201 Best Day Ever_24093.png|Come along children. 1201 Best Day Ever_24595.png|Who is the professional now? Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00031.png|Hi, I am a transfer student. V2_02_00032.png Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|Up here to the right. V2 05 00038.png|Bored now. V2 05 00039.png V2 05 00040.png V2 05 00043.png|It hurts to smile like this. V2 05 00044.png V2 05 00053.png V2 05 00057.png|"Learning is so much fun" V2 05 00079.png V2 05 00080.png V2 05 00083.png Burning the Candle V2_06_00051.png|Dressed to party. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00025.png|"It appears all the dancers have partners." V2e7 em merc.png|"A party guest is leaving." V2e7 merc em.png|Watch your hands. Breach V2 12 00008.png V2 12 00040.png V2 12 00042.png|Finally I get to kill something. V2 12 00043.png|Guns out. V2 12 00044.png|Knives out. V2 12 00045.png V2 12 00072.png V2 12 00073.png V2 12 00086.png|All in all, that went well. V2 12 00088.png|Due to my loyalty, I will not refute that. V2 12 00089.png|Finally, where have you been? Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Trailer V3trailer 1.png Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00008.png V3 Opening 00023.png Vol3op 28.png Round One V3e1 62.png|"Good to see you, Ruby." V3e1 63.png|"'Found' your wallet." V3e1 64.png V3e1 65.png|Got to sound humble. V3e1 66.png|Kicking ass. V3e1 76.png|"I hate them......" V3e1 77.png|"How can they be so...HAPPY all the time?!" V3e1 91.png V3e1 93.png V3e1 94.png V3e1 96.png|Let the games begin. It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00088.png|Time for scheming. V3 03 00092.png V3 03 00093.png V3 03 00094.png|Mercury and Emerald vs Coco and Yasuhashi. Lessons Learned V3 0400001.png V3 0400010.png| Let's play Cat and Mouse. V3 0400038.png|You cannot hit what you cannot see. V3 0400039.png|Action girl. V3 0400043.png|Surprise! V3 0400045.png|That was too easy. Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00095.png V3e5 00097.png V3e5 00101.png Fall V3 0600063.png|Mercury, are you alright?! Beginning of the End V3 07 00002.png|A common thief V3 07 00003.png V3 07 00004.png V3 07 00006.png|Damn boy, what happened to you? V3 07 00010.png V3 07 00014.png V3 07 00019.png V3 07 00024.png V3 07 00025.png|Careful. Gotta make this quick. V3 07 00028.png V3 07 00029.png V3 07 00037.png V3 07 00038.png V3 07 00040.png V3 07 00042.png V3 07 00047.png V3 07 00048.png V3 07 00065.png V3e7 amber blasts trio back.png V3e7 emerald hit by fireball.png V3 07 00068.png V3 07 00072.png V3 07 00073.png V3 07 00074.png V3 07 00081.png V3 07 00086.png V3 07 00088.png V3 07 00101.png V3 07 00102.png V3 07 00105.png V3 07 00106.png V3 07 00109.png V3 07 00110.png V3 07 00111.png V3 07 00117.png V3 07 00118.png V3 07 00122.png V3 07 00123.png V3 07 00125.png V3 07 00126.png|Mercury? Lay low? Ha! Destiny V3 08 00057.png|Sure hope none of these people realize I'm not supposed to be here. PvP V3 09 00019.png|Tough huh? V3 09 00040.png|Well... V3 09 00054.png|...It's time to kick it up the notch. V3 09 00101.png|It's all according to the plan Battle of Beacon V3_10_00140.png|A secret rooftop meeting is being held secretly. V3_10_00141.png|We did this... V3_10_00142.png|...but why do I feel so guilty? Screenshots - Volume 4 The Next Step V4 01 00008.png|Emerald and Mercury witness the creation of Grimms. V4 01 00009.png|Oh my god... V4 01 00010.png V4 01 00015.png|Emerald stops Mercury. V4 01 00016.png V4 01 00019.png V4 01 00020.png V4 01 00028.png V4 01 00030.png V4 01 00031.png|"She wants to know... What about the girl?" Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00078.png|Emerald and Mercury are freaked out at the Seer. V4 03 00081.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00073.png V4 12 00074.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Rest and Resolutions V5C7_00045.png V5C7_00046.png V5C7_00049.png V5C7_00050.png A Perfect Storm V5 09 00003.png V5 09 00007.png V5 09 00013.png V5 09 00015.png V5 09 00017.png V5 09 00019.png V5 09 00023.png|"He has Ruby." The More the Merrier V5 11 00010.png V5 11 00014.png V5 11 00018.png V5 11 00020.png V5 11 00034.png V5 11 00043.png|"I don't care about Salem! But I owe Cinder everything." V5 11 00044.png|"You want to fight her that bad? Be my guest." V5 11 00046.png V5 11 00060.png V5 11 00061.png V5 11 00069.png V5 11 00070.png Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12_00027.png V5C12_00028.png V5C12_00074.png V5C12_00075.png V5C12_00084.png V5C12_00085.png Downfall V5 13 00001.png V5 13 00032.png V5 13 00051.png V5 13 00054.png V5 13 00056.png V5 13 00090.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00016.png V5 14 00017.png V5 14 00018.png V5 14 00023.png V5 14 00026.png V5 14 00030.png V5 14 00057.png V5 14 00058.png V5 14 00059.png V5 14 00060.png V5 14 00061.png|Cinder's defeat causes Emerald to break down in agony V5 14 00065.png Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Trailer V6 trailer 00008.png V6 trailer 00018.png Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00021.png Uncovered V6 02 00033.png So That's How It Is V6 04 00014.png V6 04 00015.png V6 04 00016.png V6 04 00017.png V6 04 00020.png V6 04 00027.png V6 04 00028.png V6 04 00029.png V6 04 00032.png V6 04 00034.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Save Nora! Chibi 17 00040.png Evil Plans Chibi 18 00018.png Chibi 18 00019.png Chibi 18 00020.png Chibi 18 00021.png Chibi 18 00022.png|"OOF!!" (You seriously had to do that?!) Chibi 18 00023.png Chibi 18 00024.png Chibi 18 00025.png Chibi 18 00026.png Chibi 18 00027.png Chibi 18 00028.png Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00007.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00016.png Chibi 21 00018.png Chibi 21 00021.png Chibi 21 00023.png Chibi 21 00026.png Chibi 21 00028.png Chibi 21 00031.png Chibi 21 00032.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00005.png Chibi 22 00006.png Chibi 22 00007.png Chibi 22 00008.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00010.png|"Oops. It slipped." Magic Show Chibi2 03 00024.png|"I like your dress." Chibi2 03 00035.png Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00002.png Chibi2 5 00003.png Chibi2 5 00004.png Chibi2 5 00005.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00012.png Chibi2 07 00014.png Chibi2 07 00016.png Chibi2 07 00017.png Movie Night Chibi2_11_00022.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00015.png Chibi2_14_00016.png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00012.png Chibi2 20 00013.png Chibi2 20 00014.png Chibi2 20 00015.png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00006.png Chibi2_22_00007.png Chibi2_22_00010.png Chibi2_22_00014.png Chibi2_22_00015.png Chibi2_22_00018.png Chibi2_22_00024.png Chibi2_22_00025.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Evil Interview Chibi3E2 00021.png Girls' Night Out Chibi3 05 00002.png Chibi3 05 00003.png Chibi3 05 00004.png Chibi3 05 00005.png Chibi3 05 00006.png Chibi3 05 00007.png Chibi3 05 00010.png Chibi3 05 00011.png Chibi3 05 00012.png Chibi3 05 00013.png Prank War Chibi3 10 00024.png Chibi3 10 00025.png Chibi3 10 00026.png Chibi3 10 00027.png Chibi3 10 00033.png Chibi3 10 00037.png Chibi3 10 00043.png Chibi3 10 00049.png Chibi3 10 00050.png Chibi3 10 00051.png Chibi3 10 00052.png Chibi3 10 00053.png Chibi3 10 00054.png Chibi3 10 00055.png Nefarious Dreams Chibi3 14 00001.png Chibi3 14 00011.png Chibi3 14 00012.png Chibi3 14 00013.png Chibi3 14 00014.png Chibi3 14 00015.png Chibi3 14 00031.png Chibi3 14 00032.png Chibi3 14 00033.png Chibi3 14 00034.png Chibi3 14 00035.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Emerald Sustrai images